Who's The Angels and Demons?
by Chococone53
Summary: Park Chanyeol adalah definisi sesungguhnya dari arti sifat EGOISME. Ia ingin mengenggam dunia dengan kedua tangannya bahkan saat tangannya tidak sanggup lagi mempertahankan dunia.Dunianya yang saat ini terisi seorang malaikat dan setan yang berusaha merebut dan menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai satu-satunya. Tapi siapakah malaikat dan setan sesungguhnya didalam dunia Chanyeol? /Chanbaek/


**Title : Who's The Angels and Demons?**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun slight**

**Park Chanyeol x Do Kyungsoo**

**and others**

**Rating : M / General / Mpreg**

**(rating bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Note : Karakter Chanyeol di ff ini akan super duper nyebelin, jadi silahkan yang mau memaki karakternya dikolom komentar aja ya tapi TOLONG jangan maki saya sebagai pencipta karakternya di ff ini, karna ingat INI ADALAH FANFIKSI, jangan terlalu baper jangan diambil hati. Nikmati saja karya saya ini sebagai hiburan kalian :)**

**P.S : BACA NOTE DIBAWAH! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Sweet But Liar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya karna suhu kamar yang terasa terlalu dingin dari biasanya. Matanya mengerjap pelan saat menyadari tidak hanya suhu udara yang berbeda tapi juga sisi ranjangnya yang kosong.

"Baek?" panggilnya dengan suara serak, khas orang bangun tidur. Berusaha mencari keberadaan kekasihnya dengan penerangan kamar yang minim karna lampu yang dimatikan.

Merasa tidak ada tanda-tanda Baekhyun menyahut panggilannya, Chanyeol memutuskan turun dari ranjang, memakai _bathrobe_ yang tergeletak dilantai untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya dan berniat mencari Baekhyun keluar kamar.

Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakannya yang baru saja meraih kenop pintu saat hembusan angin dari arah balkon kamar membawa bau asap khas rokok milik kekasihnya.

Dan benar saja, sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya memang berada disana, berdiri membelakanginya dengan kepulan asap rokok yang berada disekitar tubuh mungilnya.

Chanyeol mendekat tanpa suara, membuat Baekhyun tersentak saat tangan kekar seseorang meraih pinggangnya dan memeluknya dengan posesif.

"Kenapa tidak menyahut saat ku panggil?" suara Chanyeol teredam karna ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ditengkuk Baekhyun, membuat si manis tergelitik geli dengan hangat nafas milik kekasihnya yang menyentuh permukaan kulit.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis tanpa berniat membalas, ia lebih memilih kembali menyesap rokok yang terselip diantara jari rampingnya dan meghirup dalam-dalam membiarkan nikotin menyebar di seluruh paru-parunya.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan kening karna tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Baekhyun dan juga karna bau asap rokok yang semakin pekat.

"Apa yang pernah ku katakan soal _'kurangi merokok'_? Kau tau itu dapat−"

"−merusak kesehatanku dan kau tidak suka saat mencium bibirku yang bau asap rokok." Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimat yang biasa Chanyeol katakan dengan malas.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis saat akhirnya dapat mendengar suara kekasihnya itu, ia mengusak hidung mancungnya dileher penuh kissmark Baekhyun sebelum menambahkan lagi satu titik disana.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah menciummu dalam keadaan apapun, aku selalu suka dengan bibir delima mu tanpa perduli rasa apa yang melekat disana."

Tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil alih rokok yang tersisa sepertiga dari tangan Baekhyun dan menekannya di asbak terdekat. Ia membalik tubuh Baekhyun dalam sekali tarikan untuk berhadapan dengannya. "Tapi aku lebih memikirkan tentang kesehatanmu dan gaya hidupmu yang tidak baik itu."

"Kau memikirkan tentang kesehatanku tapi tidak dengan perasaanku."

Chanyeol menyentuh ujung hidung Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya karna kekasihnya itu mulai merengut dengan lucu. "Apa maksudmu sayang, semua yang ada di dirimu adalah prioritas didalam hidupku."

"Berhenti mengombal Chanyeol, aku sedang marah padamu, dan aku tidak akan lagi terjatuh pada kata-kata manismu itu."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan menanggapi Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk daripada orang dewasa yang sedang marah pada kekasihnya. Lupakan tentang rokok yang beberapa saat lalu dihisap oleh kekasihnya itu layaknya orang dewasa, karna nyatanya mental Baekhyun tidak beda jauh seperti anak dibawah umur yang sangat mudah merajuk.

Baekhyun mendelik tidak terima karna Chanyeol seperti tengah menganggap remeh dirinya yang sedang marah, jadi ia berusaha mendorong dada Chanyeol untuk menjauh sebelum Chanyeol yang lebih cekatan kembali menarik pinggang Baekhyun untuk menahannya.

"Maaf, maaf, aku hanya tidak kuasa melihat wajah manismu itu sayang. Jadi katakan apa yang membuatmu marah padaku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk memperbaikinya." janji Chanyeol sambil kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan apapun?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sorot mata tajam, yang diikuti anggukan yakin dari Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu urus perceraianmu dengan Kyungsoo sesegera mungkin. Aku sudah lelah terus menerus jadi simpananmu. Aku juga ingin mengandeng tanganmu dan memamerkan kekasihku yang tampan dihadapan orang banyak. Bukannya hanya bertemu di apartemenku dan sembunyi-sembunyi saat akan jalan keluar."

Baekhyun memainkan jarinya di dada bidang Chanyeol yang mengintip diantara belahan_ bathrobe_ yang dikenakan kekasihnya. "Kau selalu berjanji tapi lihat sampai sekarang aku masih saja orang ketiga diantara kalian. Kau tau, aku bisa saja pergi meninggalkanmu kalau aku bosan menunggumu menepati janji."

Baekhyun dapat melihat sorot mata Chanyeol yang seketika berubah semakin gelap. Aura berbahaya menguar disekitar tubuhnya membuat nyali Baekhyun tiba-tiba menciut.

"Tarik kata-katamu kembali Byun Baekhyun! Kau tahu aku sangat membenci kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutmu." tegas Chanyeol seraya meremas pinggul Baekhyun geram.

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun mengumamkan kata maaf sekali dan menyesali mulutnya yang kelepasan bicara. Ia lupa betapa over protektifnya Chanyeol pada dirinya. Jangankan untuk pergi meninggalkannya, hanya pergi keluar tanpa memberitahu saja Baekhyun pernah dikurung didalam apartemennya selama satu minggu dengan penjagaan yang ketat.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan menahan emosi karna Baekhyun terlihat sudah menyesali perkataannya, ia lalu mengusap halus pipi tembam Baekhyun dengan lembut sambil bicara.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Baekhyun, kau tahu seberapa gila nya aku padamu." Lalu mengelus rambut hitam kekasihnya dengan sayang. "Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja, sebentar lagi Yoobin akan masuk pra-sekolah nya. Aku tidak ingin anak itu merasa sedih kalau sampai orang tua nya berpisah saat ia sedang membutuhkan support dariku sebagai ayahnya."

Park Yoobin.

_Ah_, gadis berumur lima tahun itu adalah anak adopsi Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo ditahun pertama pernikahan mereka. Baekhyun pernah melihatnya saat tanpa sengaja bertemu, kebetulan hari itu Kyungsoo membawa gadis itu ke salon langganannya dimana saat itu Baekhyun juga berada disana.

Walaupun gadis itu bukanlah anak kandung dari orang tuanya saat ini, tapi harus Baekhyun akui anak itu seperti mewarisi gen dari orang tua angkatnya tersebut. Karena Yoobin memiliki mata bulat seperti Kyungsoo dan senyum manis dengan bibir tebal milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sangat mengetahui betapa cintanya Chanyeol pada putri satu-satunya itu, bahkan Baekhyun harus mengakui bahwa cinta Chanyeol lebih besar kepada Yoobin dibandingkan kepada dirinya.

"Lalu sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini? Kau tidak berpikir selamanya akan menyembunyikan aku kan?" Baekhyun mulai terisak pelan. Ini adalah tahun kedua ia resmi menjadi kekasih simpanan Chanyeol di usia pernikahan pria itu yang ke enam dengan istrinya, Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol telah berselingkuh dibelakang istrinya itu saat usia pernikahan mereka menginjak empat dan Yoobin yang berumur tiga tahun. Waktu yang sangat lama untuk sebuah perselingkuhan yang tidak tercium oleh siapapun.

Chanyeol dibuat kelabakan saat Baekhyun menangis sesenggukan didadanya, dan semakin merasa bersalah karna mengetahui alasan kekasihnya itu menangis adalah karna dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat, "Jangan menangis Baekhyun, kau tahu aku sangat lemah melihat air matamu. Aku mohon jangan menangis lagi." ucapnya seraya mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Aku berjanji akan segera mencari alasan untuk segera menceraikan Kyungsoo."

"_Hiks_, benarkah?" Baekhyun membuat suaranya terdengar semenyedihkan mungkin untuk menarik simpati Chanyeol.

Terbukti kekasihnya itu semakin mengeratkan dekapannya dan menenggelamkan kepala dibahu Baekhyun.

"Ya Baekhyun, bisakah kau menungguku sebentar lagi?"

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sekali di dalam dekapan Chanyeol diiringi dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Senyum kemenangan.

Baekhyun sadar dengan apa yang dirinya lakukan saat ini, _merebut suami orang_.

Katakanlah ia memang jahat karna memutuskan akan melakukan apapun untuk memenangkan Chanyeol hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, mengabaikan satu hati lain yang mungkin akan terluka karna ulahnya tersebut.

Tapi untuk hati dan perasaannya, Baekhyun tidak masalah bahkan walau harus memakai cara kotor sekalipun untuk merebut kebahagiaannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_'Kyung, maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang kerumah. Rapat direksi memakan waktu lebih lama daripada jadwal seharusnya, aku akan menginap di kantor malam ini.'_

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas kecewa saat Chanyeol meneleponnya malam itu.

_'Lagi?' _lirih Kyungsoo saat memikirkan harus membuang masakannya lagi seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Chanyeol memang sangat sibuk setelah ayahnya resmi pensiun dan menyerahkan tanggung jawab memimpin perusahaan kepada anak laki-laki sekaligus pewaris tunggal perusahaan manufaktur yang dirintis secara turun temurun oleh keluarga Park tersebut.

Dan ini adalah tahun ke dua dimana Chanyeol resmi mengantikan jabatan CEO yang ayahnya duduki sebelumnya dan hampir selama dua tahun itu pula Chanyeol mulai jarang menghabiskan waktu dirumah bersama keluarga kecilnya.

Kyungsoo mengerti bahwa Chanyeol mungkin masih harus menyesuaikan sistem kerja dan tanggung jawab besar yang ditanggungnya saat ini dibanding saat tahun-tahun pertama pernikahan mereka yang mana Chanyeol hanya menjabat sebagai manager internal disana.

Tapi bukankah sedikit berlebihan kalau Chanyeol sampai memilih menginap dikantornya dan memakan makanan instant dibandingkan pulang kerumah, melepas penat dengan bermain bersama anak mereka, makan masakan Kyungsoo yang hangat dan sehat atau tidur diranjang yang empuk dengan bonus pijatan lembut yang membuatnya rileks?

Tapi Kyungsoo tahu menuntut banyak dari Chanyeol yang juga lelah karna pekerjaanya bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas dilakukannya sebagai seorang istri. Ia harusnya mendukung dan memberikan pengertian pada Chanyeol.

Lagipula Kyungsoo tidak terlalu kecewa Chanyeol jarang pulang karna selalu ada Yoobin yang akan menemaninya dirumah. Anak gadisnya yang berumur lima tahun dan sudah pandai berbicara.

"Tapi bisakah kau pulang pagi harinya? Besok adalah hari pertama Yoobin masuk ke pra sekolahnya. Aku ingin kita mengantarnya bersama." bisik Kyungsoo yang masih tersambung di panggilan telepon dengan suaminya. Saat ini ia tengah berada didalam kamar Yoobin, menemani anaknya itu yang saat ini sudah tertidur lelap didalam dekapannya.

_'Hm, baiklah aku akan pulang untuk menjemput kalian besok pagi.'_

Kyungsoo tahu Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa menolak apapun yang bersangkut pautan dengan anak semata wayang mereka. Karna ia tahu betapa cintanya Chanyeol pada Yoobin.

"Terima kasih, Chan."

_'Apapun untuk kalian, sayang.'_

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang mendengar panggilan sayang yang ditujukan untuknya. Chanyeol memang sudah sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan-sebutan romantis tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo selalu merona tiap kali Chanyeol melakukan hal itu lagi padanya.

_'Sekarang tidurlah, sudah sangat malam. Aku akan kembali melanjutkan rapat direksi sepuluh menit lagi. Sampaikan rinduku pada Yoobin saat ia bangun nanti.'_

Setelah membalas dan mengingatkan suaminya itu untuk tidak melupakan makan, Kyungsoo menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Ia tersenyum hangat sambil semakin erat memeluk tubuh mungil anak gadisnya. Malam itu ia memutuskan untuk tidur berdempetan dengan Yoobin di atas _single-bed_ milik anaknya tersebut karna entah mengapa ia berasa begitu kesepian malam ini dibanding malam-malam sebelumnya tanpa kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih, sudah hadir dihidupku, Yoobin-_ah_, Chanyeol-_ie_"

Ucapnya rutin setiap malam saat ia akan tertidur. Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah lupa untuk selalu merasa bersyukur karna memiliki Chanyeol dan Yoobin didalam hidupnya. Kyungsoo bahkan berani mempertaruhkan hidupnya untuk mempertahankan kebahagiannya dengan kedua anggota keluarga kecilnya tersebut.

Tanpa Kyungsoo tahu,bahwa ia sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk iblis yang juga melakukan hal yang sama demi kebahagiaanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Kau pergi pagi-pagi sekali meninggalkanku :('_

_'Maaf aku lupa memberitahu karna semalam aku terlalu sibuk menikmati tubuhmu babe, hari ini adalah hari pertama Yoobin masuk pra sekolahnya. Aku tidak ingin melewatkan moment untuk mengantarkannya hari ini.'_

_'Dasar otak selangkangan. Kalau begitu kau harus menebusnya nanti dengan menghabiskan akhir minggu ini denganku, Tuan Park.'_

_'Tentu sayang, kau bisa memiliki aku akhir minggu nanti.'_

_'Kau sudah berjanji padaku. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa akhir minggu Chanyeolie~'_

_'Aku tidak akan ingkar. Tentu, See u babe.'_

Bersamaan dengan pesan terakhir yang ia kirimkan pada Baekhyun, jendela kaca mobil Chanyeol diketuk dua kali dari luar oleh seseorang.

Disana sudah ada Kyungsoo dengan satu tangan mengandeng Yoobin yang terlihat masih mengantuk dan satu lagi menenteng rantang kecil berwarna hijau. Chanyeol menekan salah satu tombol dari _central door lock _mobilnya dan keluar dari sana, berputar kedepan mobil lalu berjalan menghampiri dimana Kyungsoo dan Yoobin berada.

"Hai, Baby."

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil merentangkan tangan menyambut Yoobin yang berjalan mendekat dan memeluknya, dengan sekali tarikan membawa Yoobin kedalam gendongannya. Menyamankan putrinya yang langsung bersandar nyaman di bahu Chanyeol, merasa rindu dan mengantuk secara bersamaan.

"Hai, sayang." sapa Chanyeol kemudian pada istrinya yang juga berada dihadapannya, memberikan satu kecupan di kening Kyungsoo seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

Kyungsoo membalas dengan tersenyum dan ikut memberikan satu kecupan di bibir tebal suaminya."Kau terlihat sangat lelah, Chanyeol."

"Ah, benarkan? Mungkin karna pekerjaan ku yang sangat banyak dikantor dan aku selalu dibuat stress karenanya ."

"Kau harus memikirkan kesehatanmu. Aku membawakan sarapan pagi untukmu. Kau bisa memakanya saat di kantor nanti." seraya mengangkat rantang hijau yang dibawanya tadi.

"_Wah_, terima kasih sayang." ia mengusap pipi tembam Kyungsoo yang merona karna perbuatannya. "Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat sekarang."

Chanyeol berjalan untuk membuka pintu mobilnya, membawa Yoobin untuk didudukkan di _baby-car_ nya yang ada di kursi belakang penumpang, dan membuka pintu disamping kemudi untuk Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Apa pekerjaanmu di perusahaan berjalan lancar?"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepala untuk menatap suaminya yang terlihat fokus dengan jalanan dan kemudi. Suami tampannya yang yang terlihat gagah diumurnya yang menginjak tiga puluh lima tahun ini.

"_Hm_, ya. Agak sedikit canggung awalnya tapi aku rasa setelah dua tahun ini aku sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan baik."

"Jadi, apa kau bisa lebih sering pulang kerumah sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh harap.

"I..tu.."

"Yoobin selalu bilang rindu ingin bermain bersamamu juga. Iya kan sayang?" potong Kyugsoo sebelum Chanyeol kembali mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang sudah-sudah setiap kali ia memintanya untuk lebih sering pulang kerumah.

"_Mm_, Yoobin sudah sering main sama Mama, Yoobin juga ingin main sama Papa lagi." ucap gadis polos itu dengan lancar seolah ia telah diajarkan sebelumnya.

Chanyeol terdiam, menggaruk tenguknya yang tidak gatal karna binggung harus mengatakan apa. Kalau Kyungsoo yang mengatakannya ia masih bisa menyahut dengan seribu satu alasan. Tapi ini Yoobin, anaknya bilang ia rindu bermain dengan Papa-nya, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mengarang alasan untuk menolaknya.

"Maafkan Papa yang selalu sibuk ya Yoobin. Papa janji akan sering pulang kerumah mulai sekarang."

"Papa bohong. Kemarin juga Papa janji mau merayakan ulang tahun Yoobin dirumah tapi Papa tidak pulang kerumah, Yoobin sama Mama sampai tertidur disofa menunggu Papa." gadis itu melipat tangan didepan dada, kebiasaan merajuknya yang ia pelajari dari Kyungsoo. Setiap kali Kyungsoo merajuk padanya ia juga akan menunjukkan ekspresi dan gerakan yang sama seperti yang Yoobin tunjukkan saat ini. Sangat mengemaskan.

Tunggu dulu. _Ulang tahun?_

Chanyeol melirik pada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam mendengarkan. Merasa diperhatikan Kyungsoo akhirnya buka suara. "Satu minggu lalu, aku sudah mengingatkanmu saat sarapan untuk pulang lebih awal karna hari itu ulang tahun Yoobin, dan kau berjanji padanya akan pulang lebih awal dengan kue strawberry jadi aku tidak membuat kue untuknya hari itu."

Chanyeol menegang. Ia memutar kembali kejadian satu minggu lalu yang terlupakan olehnya. Ia ingat perbincangan pagi itu yang Kyungsoo bicarakan dan semakin merasa bersalah dengan alasan mengapa ia melupakan perayaan ulang tahun bersama anaknya malam itu.

"Tapi malam itu kau menelepon kalau kau tidak bisa pulang karna rekan kerjamu mengalami kecelakaan dan kau harus menemaninya kerumah sakit. Jadi kami merayakan ulang tahunnya tanpa kue ulang tahun diatas meja." lanjut Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah kecewa.

_Deg._

Jantung Chanyeol seakan dipukul kuat oleh sesuatu. Bagaimana bisa ia setega itu, menutupi kelakuan bejat-nya dengan sebuah kebohongan yang akhirnya mengecewakan istri dan anaknya.

Benar. Chanyeol berbohong. Tidak ada rekan kerjanya yang kecelakaan malam itu.

Yang ada adalah Baekhyun yang mengiriminya foto dengan memakai kemeja kebesaran miliknya yang ia tinggalkan diapartemen kekasihnya itu, tanpa bawahan apapun dengan ekspresi mengoda dan satu kalimat_ 'aku rindu daddy malam ini' _didalam pesan singkatnya dan berhasil membuyarkan akal sehat Chanyeol malam itu.

_Bodoh._

Chanyeol merutuki kesalahannya malam itu. Tapi ia tahu semua sudah terlambat, ia tidak bisa memutar waktu untuk memperbaikinya lagi.

"Jadi Yoobin marah sama Papa karna tidak merayakan ulang tahun Yoonbin malam itu, ya?"

"Yoobin marah tapi Mama bilang Yoobin harus mengerti, karna Papa sibuk juga demi Yoobin. Jadi Yoobin hanya sedikiiiittt saja marahnya." celoteh gadis kecil itu saat menekankan kata 'sedikit' dengan hati-hati. Seolah Kyungsoo telah mengajarinya dengan baik untuk menyampaikan kekecewaannya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mengalihkan wajahnya ke luar jendela. Ia meraih tangan istrinya itu untuk meminta perhatian. Saat Kyungsoo menoleh, Chanyeol mengumamkan _'maaf' _dengan penuh penyesalan dan dibalas Kyugsoo dengan balik mengenggam erat sebelah tangan suaminya itu dengan seulas senyum dibibirnya.

Senyum malaikat yang selalu Kyungsoo berikan sejak awal pernikahannya. Senyum yang menjadi awal Chanyeol jatuh cinta dan akhirnya berani melamar Kyungsoo untuk menikah dengannya. Senyum yang dulu Kyungsoo pasang diwajahnya setiap kali Chanyeol menyebutkan namanya dengan panggilan sayang.

Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu arti dibalik senyum Kyungsoo mulai berubah, walau senyum itu masih memancarkan ketulusan yang sama tapi senyum itu juga terlihat menyedihkan dibaliknya.

Karna senyum itu lah yang akan selalu Kyungsoo tunjukkan setiap kali Chanyeol membuatnya kecewa.

"Baiklah, karna Papa benar-benar merasa bersalah, Yoobin dan Mama boleh meminta apapun pada Papa." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar untuk memperbaiki suasana yang sedikit menyesakkan beberapa saat lalu. "Papa akan mengabulkan apapun yang kalian inginkan."

"Apapun?!" Yoobin berteriak heboh diatas kursinya.

"Ya, apapun. Yoobin dan Mama akan mendapatkan apapun yang kalian mau asalkan Yoobin dan Mama mau memaafkan Papa dan melupakan kejadian ulang tahun Yoobin sebelumnya."

"Bagaimana Yoobin? Mama akan menyerahkan keputusannya pada Yoobin." Kyungsoo ikut antusias mendengar janji Chanyeol. Tipikal sifatnya sekali, sangat polos dan mudah dibujuk.

"_Hm,_" gadis itu kecil itu terlihat mengerutkan kening untuk berpikir, sesekali ia terlihat mengeleng-gelengkan kepalannya seolah apa yang ada didalam pikirannya saat ini belum cukup untuk menebus kesalahan Chanyeol padanya kemarin.

Chanyeol yang masih sibuk menyetir dengan sebelah tangan pada kemudi dan sebelah lagi masih mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertawa geli saat melihat anaknya dari pantulan kaca spion yang mengarah ke belakang, menerka-nerka apa yang diinginkan anak gadisnya itu pada dirinya.

"AH! Yoobin ingin adik bayi yang bisa diajak main dirumah!?"

_CKIIITTTT_

Chanyeol melotot horor mendengarkan permintaan Yoobin hingga fokusnya pada kemudi terbagi, ia hampir saja menabrak mobil didepannya yang berhenti karna lampu lalu lintas yang menyala merah kalau saja tadi Kyungsoo tidak menarik tangannya dan berteriak berhenti untuk menyadarkannya.

Chanyeol begitu terkejut, pertama karna nyaris mengalami kecelakaan dengan keluarganya akibat kecerobohannya sendiri dan kedua karna permintaan Yoobin yang tiba-tiba. Ya, tiba-tiba karna Chanyeol tidak menyangka gadis berumur lima tahun itu akan meminta seorang adik bayi darinya.

Kyungsoo menenangkan Yoobin yang menangis karna ikut terkejut dengan apa yang baru terjadi. Walau ia juga sama terkejutnya dengan kedua orang yang ada disana, tapi nalurinya sebagai seorang istri dan Ibu tidak bisa membiarkan pikirannya ikut berkecamuk disituasi ini. Kyungsoo harus bisa mengendalikan situasi.

Walupun didalam hati Kyungsoo merasa sedih dengan permintaan polos dari anaknya tersebut, karna sepertinya bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa kesepian dirumah besar yang mereka tinggali saat ini, bahkan anak gadisnya itu juga ikut merasakan kesepian yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, pria itu hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa sepanjang sisa perjalanan mengantar Yoobin kesekolah barunya. Ia terlihat berusaha untuk fokus pada jalan raya padahal sebenarnya pikirannya tengah berkecamuk memikirkan permintaan sederhana Yoobin tadi padanya.

_Iya, tentu saja sederhana._

Ia hanya perlu pergi ke panti dan mengadopsi seorang bayi lagi seperti dulu saat ia memilih Yoobin untuk tinggal bersamanya dengan Kyungsoo, kan?

Apa yang sulit dari hal itu?

Chanyeol tidak perlu berpikir keras hanya untuk mengadopsi seorang bayi, ia lebih dari mampu untuk mengurusnya, ia memiliki status sosial yang tidak perlu lagi dipertimbangkan dan lagi ia bisa membahagiakan Kyungsoo dan Yoobin sekaligus dengan melakukannya.

Lalu apa yang menghambatnya?

**\- To Be Continued -**

* * *

**Hollaaaa... akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk publish ini setelah sekian lama dia berdebu didalem folder draf :')**

**Kali ini masih tentang cinta segitiga antara chanbaeksoo (maap kalo bosen tapi mereka emang cocok untuk dipersatukan dalam hubungan rumit ini) dan tentu saja dengan alur cerita seperti sinetron lainnya (aku merasa hanya bisa bikin cerita sinetron maapkan T,T)**

**But, mungkin ini akan berbeda dari sinetron-sinetron lainnya karna kali ini aku akan bikin cerita dari sisi si 'pelakor' nya, you know kalo biasanya si baek akan selalu menjadi yg terlemah dan disakiti kali ini baek yg akan menjadi pelakornya HUAHUAHUA**

**Walaupun terlihat ini masih terlalu ke chansoo, tapi sebenarnya ini adalah ff chanbaek kesayanganku jadi jangan salah kaprah atau terkecoh dengan chapter ini ya kawan kawan :)**

**Guide untuk membaca cerita ini ada pada summary didepan, jadi tolong pahami kalimat itu baik-baik (cuma beberapa kata kok jangan males baca yak) karna itu akan menjadi pedoman (?) kalian untuk membaca chapter-chapter berikutnya :)**

**Dan seperti biasa, sejak dahulu kala kalian tau kalo aku tuh updatenya suka lama, perlu diingatkan lagi aku punya kehidupan RL yg bener2 sibuk (asli bukan sok sibuk) jadi tolong maklumi kalo ff sinetron ini akan lama dan panjang, lagipula aku masih punya utang nyelesaiin Love Me If You Dare yang masih menjadi prioritas sampe nanti dia end /hiks/**

**Tapi tenang aja, aku ga akan mengecewakan kalian dengan tetap mempertahankan 1 story diatas 2k-3k kata, jadi sekalinya aku update kalian akan puas bacanya hehe**

**Okay supportnya sangat membantu untuk bikin aku semangat nyelesaiin chapter selanjutnya, jadi ayo tunjukan antusiasnya di storyku kali ini ya /lovelovekiss/**


End file.
